


Dragon Tattoos and Plum Macarons

by SpilledGinger



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: And I might add some minor pairings idk, Disaster bi Hanzo, Functional gay Kuai, M/M, Modern AU, Rating Might Change, Slow burn but flirting does happen, Wingmen Tomas and Kenshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledGinger/pseuds/SpilledGinger
Summary: Hanzo is the owner of the town's most popular tattoo parlour. Everyone keeps talking about the new pastry shop in town, making Hanzo curious about why exactly the new shop is gaining so much attention.





	Dragon Tattoos and Plum Macarons

The summer had just begun, which means the tattoo parlour was flooding with customers who wanted something to show off in the hot weather. Hanzo was in the front, keeping track of what all the customers wanted and working on designs before another customer came in. Lucky for him, he had two talented young men helping him out at the parlour: Takeda, the son of Hanzo’s best friend Kenshi, who was great at keeping the customers calm and was amazing with coloured work. Not long after Takeda started working at the parlour, he introduced Hanzo to Kung Jin, a good friend of him, who was great with linework. Put those two together and they were a dynamic tattoo duo. Hanzo looked at the two young men who were happily chatting with their customers while still staying focused on their work. He smiled and went back to sketching out a design for a regular at the shop. It seemed that this man couldn’t get enough of smoke-related designs and wanted a small head of a dragon puffing out smoke tattooed on his shoulder blade.

The door opened and someone showed up at the counter, tapping Hanzo on the shoulder.

‘’Hi there Scorps, how’s my dragon coming along?’’

Hanzo looked up at the man at the counter.

‘’It’s almost finished, Tomas. I just need to finish some details on the scales and then it’s ready to permanently be stuck to your skin’’

The grey-haired man chuckled.

’It’s looking great! I can’t wait to have this stuck to my skin forever’’

‘’How’s the shop going?’’ the tattoo artist asked, not looking up from his design.

‘’Great! Summer seems to be a great time to sell pastries. And I convinced my best friend to join the team and it seems that he’s attracting a lot of customers’’

Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

‘’Well… He’s not exactly an unattractive man’’ Tomas said, clearing up the other man’s confusion.

‘’So the new guy is hot as fuck?’’ Kung Jin asked, adding himself into the conversation after being done with his customer. ‘’Sounds exactly like something you need, boss’’

‘’Very funny, Jin’’ Hanzo scoffed, glaring at his employee.

‘’C’mon mister Hasashi, I know that I wouldn’t say no to a combo of hot guys and tasty pastries’’

‘’Mister Hasashi isn’t like that, Jin’’ Takeda joined in, also done with his customer. ‘’Not everyone is as desperate for sweets and beefy dudes as you are’’

Someone’s phone beeped.

‘’Oh shit, gotta go. But seriously, you won’t regret stopping by’’ Tomas said, winking at Hanzo before leaving the parlour.

Just after Tomas left, the door opened again and a young woman from around Jin and Takeda’s age stepped into the parlour. Takeda smiled and walked towards her.

‘’Hey Jacqui, done with your training already?’’

‘’Well… I kind of quit early so I could see you’’ Jacqui said, smiling at the young man. ‘’And I brought the pastries, like you asked me to’’

‘’So you can really convince me to go to that pastry shop?’’ Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘’Yes’’ Takeda answered, grinning at the older man and handing him one of the baked goods from the paper bag.

Hanzo took a bite, hoping that the taste would be underwhelming so he didn’t have a good reason to go, but to no avail. The pastry was extremely good. He sighed and looked at Takeda.

‘’Fine… I’ll stop by tomorrow’’ he said, making the other three in the room grin.

 

The next day, Hanzo woke up from the sound of a lawnmower outside. He groaned and checked the time on his phone. His alarm would go off in five minutes anyway. He got out of bed and took a quick shower, thinking of some new tattoo designs to put on display for his customers. Still lost in thought, he stepped out, dried himself off and brushed his teeth. His phone started ringing in the bedroom and he groaned before answering the call.

‘’Hey Hanzo, it’s Kenshi’’ the person on the other side on the line began.

‘’Hey, what got you up so early?’’ Hanzo answered.

‘’Takeda’s alarm clock glitched and got very loud again, which startled Sento, who directly woke me up’’

‘’He should really get a new one’’

‘’He should… Say, I heard from Takeda that you are going to that new pastry shop today. Can you maybe bring some for me too? He made me try some as well and I fell in love with those macarons’’

‘’You can’t exactly ask food to marry you, Kenshi. But yes, I’ll bring some for you. And before you say anything about handsome men, I’m only going because of the food’’

‘’You might fool Takeda but you can’t fool me, Hanzo’’

‘’I can hear you smirking from here’’

‘’Maybe you do want a partner to find your secret tattoo’’ Kenshi chuckled.

‘’Alright, bye Kenshi, great talk’’ Hanzo said before hanging up.

His phone made a little noise and he looked at the new message from Kenshi.

                [Received from: Kenshi]

                **Can you still hear me smirking?**

[Sent to: Kenshi]

                **Fuck. You.**

[Received from: Kenshi]

                **Leave that to someone else**

Hanzo sighed, put his phone away and got dressed. He packed his bag and looked at his fridge for a second before shrugging and walking out. He could get some breakfast on his way.

 

Hanzo arrived at the parlour and noticed that the door was already unlocked. He walked in and saw Takeda behind the counter.

‘’Oh hey mister Hasashi!’’

‘’You’re early’’ Hanzo noted.

‘’Yeah, I wanted to look for the designs that I need today already, so I can directly get started’’

‘’And so I don’t have to look for them all the time?’’

‘’…Also that, yes’’

‘’Let me guess… So I have more time to go to that shop?’’

The younger man grinned and Hanzo sighed.

‘’What is it with you and your father desperately trying to get me a partner all the time?’’

‘’Well… No hard feelings, but… You seem pretty lonely most of the time’’

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. His employee did have a point. Even when surrounded by people most of the time, he still feels lonely. Ever since he lost his wife and son in an accident, he has felt like a piece of him was lost that couldn’t be repaired by just surrounding himself with his friends. He knew that he could never get someone else like her, but it’s been fifteen years. Takeda already feels like a second son to him, but that doesn’t mean that he’s over the loss of his first son. So why should he be scared about completely replacing and forgetting about his former wife when he starts a relationship with someone new?

He was lost in thought before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

‘’Are you okay, mister Hasashi?’’ he heard Takeda say, which made him look up at the worried young man.

‘’I’m alright. Don’t worry about me right now’’ he said with a reassuring smile.

Takeda smiled back, gave the older man a pat on the shoulder and went back to work.

 

The day wasn’t as busy as usual, which gave Hanzo more than enough time to stroll to the pastry shop that his employees, best friend and even his customers couldn’t stop talking about. He knew that he had found the shop when he saw a familiar face outside, smoking a cigarette. The grey-haired man waved at him.

‘’Hey Scorps! I guess the others were pretty convincing’’

‘’No, what convinced me were the treats that Takeda’s girlfriend brought with her so I could try some’’

Tomas grinned.

‘’You just can’t resist those plum macarons, can you?’’

Hanzo chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking after the other man after he finished his cigarette. Tomas waved at him before going to the back of the store, leaving him to awkwardly stand in line by himself. He heard Tomas’ voice coming from the back room, followed by someone leaving the back of the store and standing behind the second counter. It seemed unnecessary, since the line only consisted of Hanzo and the person who was ordering in front of him, but then he noticed why Tomas called him from the back room. This must be the man that Tomas was talking about. Hanzo blushed a little bit before stepping forward to the second counter, where the other man was standing. He had black hair that was slicked back, but still messy in just the right places. He wore a red flannel shirt over the t-shirt that was the only type of uniform the store had: a white shirt with a light blue dragon printed on the chest. But what stood out most to Hanzo, were the man’s sculpted face and broad shoulders. Damn, Tomas was right.

‘’Welcome to the Lin Kuei Bakery, what can I do for you?’’ the man said, with a gravelly voice that made Hanzo’s heart beat even faster. Damn, Kenshi was right.

‘’Uhm… I’ll take two plum and four strawberry macarons’’

The man smiled and… Was that a wink? _Oh my god he winked_. Hanzo felt like his heart would jump out of his chest while the man was getting his order ready. Another man was standing next to him and elbowed him.

‘’Don’t flirt with your customer, Kuai Liang’’ was all that he could make out from the small exchange.

The man in the flannel shirt, who he now knew was named Kuai Liang, walked back to the counter to hand Hanzo the bag of treats. The tattoo artist handed him the money and gave him a small smile.

‘’Have a nice day’’ Kuai Liang said, smiling back at him.

‘’You too’’ Hanzo responded, walking out of the store.

He looked back one more time to see that the man was still looking at him and decided to wink at him just like the other man did earlier, before turning away to go back to his tattoo parlour. This could get very interesting.


End file.
